Normality
by Deadloss
Summary: La última vez que Greg había salido del 221B había sido cargando cajas, con el nombre de un suicida grabado por doquier. No podía creer que ahora este parecía haber regresado. Post-Reichenbach.


Disclaimer: blablablablablablablablablablablablaNadamepertence blablablablablablablablablablablabla

Advertencias: Algo de angt.

Notas de la autora: ¡Esto es un regalo atrasadísimo para compañera del foro** I'm Sherlocked**, por su cumpleaños! :D Siento el retraso, aunque espero que te guste, de verdad que es la primera vez que siento he sido fiel al promt, corto con matices deprimentes ;D (¿)

* * *

Nunca llegó a contar las veces había traspasado la puerta del 221B.

Tan sólo que la última vez había salido cargando cajas, con el nombre de un suicida grabado por doquier. No había comentado nada porque la letra del doctor y los rotuladores gastados hablaban por si solos a gritos. Por eso era raro verse de nuevo en el piso, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Lestrade!, los chicos están arriba, les pregunté a ver si te habían llamado. Entre tanto jaleo y todo lo que ha ocurrido temía que tú no supieras las buenas noticias; pasa, pasa, por favor.-Las arrugas de la señora Hudson parecían brillar con una renovada vitalidad.

Greg no dejaba de preguntarse qué sería lo que iba a encontrar, todavía no tenía del todo asimilada la idea. De hecho esperaba que cuando terminase de subir los escalones, alguien con un ramo de flores se entrometiese en su camino. Imaginaba a una guapa presentadora saliendo de la nada, se pondría a gritar y reír mientras comentaba que todo era tan solo una broma; una jodidamente cruel. Entonces Greg tendría que sonreír incómodamente a la cámara oculta, mientras una vez más pensaba en lo imbécil que era.

Nada más entrar le asaltó la nostalgia del ambiente cargado y del desorden que en armonía habían reinado. Ahora estaba reducido a papeles sin dueño y una bosa de viaje en mitad de la puerta con la que tropezó al agachó para apartarla y al levantarse encontró una imagen que creía nunca iba a presenciar.

Era John Watson, durmiendo como un bendito niño en el sofá.

Tres años, tres años de ir con aquel hombre a tomar unas pintas, dos veces por semana. Sacando tiempo de cualquier sitio sólo para poder comprobar que John seguía, al menos en cierta medida, con ellos. Solían sentarse al fondo, en las mesas más tranquilas y Greg hablaba insulsamente como un torrente. Unas veces el médico musitaba frases, dando a entender que le escuchaba, otras simplemente bebía en silencio.

Cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y estos en años; se recuperó. Lestrade tenía claro que Watson nunca volvería a ser el mismo, pero al menos volvía a conversar, a sonreír, a bromear; a parecer humano de nuevo.

Aunque había esos días, días en los que todavía el rostro estaba lleno de angustia; a veces su mirada se perdía en la sala durante una conversación y Greg sabía de una herida. Una que no le permitiría vivir sin el dolor surcado en la piel, sin parecer portar a sus espaldas años más de los que tenía. Esas veces le hacía pensar en las partes de John que nunca se iban a recuperar; nunca volvería a dormir tranquilo, en calma, aunque el tiempo pasado comenzase a contar por décadas.

Pero en ese momento, cuando le vio durmiendo con soltura, recostado hacia un lado, Greg se lo pudo creer. Se creyó totalmente que Sherlock Holmes había vuelto, Dios sabía cómo y de dónde, pero había vuelto.

-Sherlock.-Su voz estaba llena de determinación, no trastabilló en una sola sílaba, tenía la certeza de que iba a responderle.

Apareció saliendo de la cocina, con los rizos rebotando y paso ligero. Se quedó a un par de zancadas del inspector, con sonrisa de suficiencia y ojos expectantes, calculando como Lestrade iba reaccionar; Sherlock no lo vio venir.

-Tengo algunos casos que quizás te puedan interesar, son un poco viejos y seguramente comenzarás a quejarte sobre lo mal que el equipo recabó las pruebas, pero podrás ingeniártelas. Si eso pásate luego…o mañana, bueno cuando termines de ordenar todo lo que ten-No pudo terminar, porque Sherlock le estrechó entre sus brazos acallándolo.

Greg le devolvió el abrazo, nunca pensando que aquello ocurriría de nuevo. Pudo comprobar que Sherlock estaba dolorosamente delgado, que a pesar de las capas de ropa casi podía envolver su espalda con un brazo.

Solo le había visto en esa forma muchos años atrás, cuando por sus venas corría sangre adulterada. Se iluminaron en la cabeza de Greg escenas de aquella época, los peores años de Sherlock; cuando estaba perdido en el submundo, cuando tuvo que hacer tratos con el mayor de los Holmes para entre ambos hacer resurgir al joven. Lestrade pudo atisbar algo de aquel tiempo, aunque con seguridad esta vez había tenido que levantarse solo.

Él nunca iba a saber los detalles de lo que pasó durante aquellos tres años, y tampoco le hacía falta, con lo que tenía le bastaba Así que simplemente le hundió entre sus brazos con más fuerza y deseó que Sherlock entendiera, que no estaba solo, que él estaba dispuesto a darle la bienvenida con normalidad.

El tiempo quedó reducido a las profundas respiraciones de John en el sofá, convirtiéndose en el metrónomo particular. Greg hubiese negado ante cualquiera, que sintió a Sherlock agitarse, hubiese negado, que Sherlock tembló entre sollozos mudos cobijado en su hombro.

Aquel que cuando se encontró con John no pudo más que prestar atención a las demandas de su mejor amigo y guardarse las propias, aquel que supo mantenerse entero durante el largo viaje; tropezó ante la más mínima muestra de normalidad.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas felicidades **Chaos**, casi cinco meses después, soy lo peor, perdona. ¡Espero que lo pasases bien!

Esto se entendería más con la parte del reencuentro entre John y Sherlock...peeeero...

Poco a poco iré solventando mis deudas para con el resto. (?)


End file.
